If I was your vampire!
by WhereIvegone
Summary: Shelly Martinez/Maria femslash, if you don't like femslash, then I really, really suggest you DO NOT read this fic. Pretty much smut... lol Shelly has something interesting to share with Maria.


Title: If I was your vampire!

Rating: M… hardcore M

Pairing: Shelly Martinez/Maria

Disclaimer: I don't own them lol Although… lol never mind… You'd know if I owned them, trust me lol

Summary/AN: **SOOO, I really didn't want to post this fic. I really think this is a terrible fic! There is absolutely nothing tasteful about it. It's pure smut, dirty smut and ImissTrishStratus practically made me post it, so if you have complaints, send them to her and not to me lol Anyway, so, there's totally this video on youtube with this minor confrontation between Shelly and Maria in OVW which is awesome. The titles comes from the Marilyn Manson song of the same title. Ok, I'm rambling lol , onto the fic which I don't like… tell me what you guys think lol**

**------------------------**

Maria walked through the backstage area of the arena, waving to all the ECW wrestlers that she really didn't see on a regular basis. This was actually the first time she had been to an ECW taping and she had to admit she was having fun hanging out backstage. Dodging into an open room to watch the current match on one of the many backstage monitors, Maria was totally unaware that she was being followed. She did, however, hear as the door closed and turned in time to see Shelly, known to the wrestling world as Ariel, a predatory smirk on her lips, locking the door.

"My…my… my…. What do we have here?" Shelly asked, licking her full freshly glossed lips.

"Ermm," Maria hesitated. "I was ermm... just gonna leave," She stammered, obviously intimidated by the ECW vixen who still had a slender finger over the lock on the door knob. Shelly smiled, almost feeding off of the razor-like tension flowing through the air, most obviously created by... fear.

''Why not stick around...talk with me a bit," Shelly said, her tone making it clear that it was an order, not a question. ''You know... I've foreseen some very interesting things in your future Maria...' she said.

'Really?' Maria asked, swallowing a lump that had formed in her throat. On top of the fear, she was also feeling guilt. She knew she really had no choice but to stay but it almost felt like she was doing something she knew was wrong, like taking candy from a stranger or something.

"Mhmmm," Shelly confirmed. "Really interesting things... like fame," She paused letting her words sink in. "fortune" she continued. "Pleasure…" she finished, letting her voice drop to a seductive hiss for the utterance of the last word. "In fact…" She continued, her predatory grin not even faltering. "If you come back to my hotel room with me, we can take care of that last thing right now…"

--

Maria stepped into the hotel room, her eyes adjusting to the dim light of the single candle Shelly had just lit. Even the older woman's hotel room had been adjusted to fit her dark alluring personality. The blinds seemed to have been tightly shut, so much so, that not even a glimmer of light from the outside world reflected in. The usual hotel bed sheets had been replaced with black satin ones and the room's AC had been set to a not quite cold, but chilling temperature.

Somewhere in Maria's mind, she thought she should be worried or afraid or something of the sort, after all, not only had Shelly managed to lure her back to her hotel room but she had managed to lure her WILLINGLY back to her hotel room. It suddenly donned on Maria that she hadn't even made an attempt to get out of the vixen's irresistible clutches. She had willing followed her to her car and willing followed her to her hotel room and now here she was standing in front of the ECW vixen who was currently eyeing her like she was the main course in some kinda five star meal. Yet, instead of feeling afraid, she was actually feeling kinda exited. She momentarily wondered if this is what playing with a fire would feel like.

The adrenal rush of doing something she knew she wasn't supposed to do mingled with the lustful tension flowing between the two women and they soon came together in a fervent embrace, their bodies and lips pressed so tightly together it was almost as if they had merged into one.

Shelly managed to maneuver Maria onto her back on the bed without for a second even breaking their kiss. Ravenous was the only word Maria had to describe the way Shelly was touching her. Shelly seemed to be devouring her, her tongue hot and questing inside the younger woman's mouth, her fingers trailing a teasing path under Maria's dress and up her thighs. Maria was powerless to do anything but attempt to keep up with the vixen.

Shelly's established pace and roaming hands wordlessly dictated her dominance over Maria. And if that wasn't enough, the way she practically tore Maria's dress from her body definitely left no room for doubt.

Breaking the kiss, Shelly pressed her body against Maria's, trailing wet kisses down Maria's neck and throat, her lips grazing over supple flesh causing small whimpers to erupt past Maria's lips. Without even the tiniest hint of a warning, Shelly sank her teeth into the skin at the junction between Maria's neck and shoulder causing the unsuspecting woman to jerk almost violently forward, the sharp intake of breath coming straight from her lungs, leaving her feeling almost winded; however, the initial sting of the bite was nothing compared to the pleasure she felt as Shelly sucked on the spot alleviating all but a tiny throbbing she felt there.

Pleased with her work and encouraged by Maria's whimpers of approval, Shelly continued her exploration of the body before her, cupping the bra-encased flesh of Maria's breasts in her palms. She took a moment to enjoy the heavy weight pressing against her palms, before squeezing, feeling as the younger woman arched into her touch. Soon growing tired of the lace material, she unclasped the baby blue bra, dragging the straps down Maria's shoulders before throwing the material carelessly to the side, her lips instantly attaching to newly exposed flesh.

Shelly ran a fingertip between the valley of Maria's breasts, her tongue soon following the path as she made her way down to the brunette's navel before following the path back up Maria's body; she was tempted to follow the same trail a few more times, thoroughly enjoying the brunette writhing beneath her but as much as she liked teasing, she knew there'd be plenty of time for that later and she was growing kind of impatient right now.

She cupped the bare flesh of Maria's breasts, soon replacing her hands with her lips as she took a nipple between her lips, teasing the bronzed flesh to erectness before doing the same the same to the other.

Maria moaned, her hands unconsciously slipping beneath Shelly's tight fitted Alberto Vargas shirt, caressing the soft flesh of a taunt abdomen. She wanted the shirt off; she felt dirty for wanting off but she wanted it off nonetheless and it seemed that Shelly sensed this because she soon pulled back, sitting up and straddling the brunette's thighs as she dragged her black shirt slowly up and off revealing a lacy black bra which was also soon off, leaving her nude upper body exposed to wandering eyes.

Maria's eyes widened as the raven haired vixen exposed herself to her. It wasn't like she hadn't seen another woman naked before, in fact, she had seen many women naked before, after all, it was common practice to change in front of each other in the locker room… but somehow this was so different. She had never been this close before, had never felt butterflies inhabit her stomach as they had now, had never felt a pang of pleasure shoot between her thighs like it had now… and it intrigued her.

Shelly watched the brunette's expression carefully, watched as expressions of shock, curiosity, lust, hesitance flickered across her features, felt as her hands traveled up her sides and stilled, noticed as her lips parted to release words that seemed stuck behind beautiful lips.

"You can touch them…" She leaned down to whisper huskily in the brunette's ear. This definitely wasn't her first run around the block with a "straight" girl and this part never failed to amuse her, more so with Maria than any other girl she had managed to seduce.

Maria's hands continued their movement, taking the weight of two heavy breasts in her palm and kneading, an audible sigh leaving her lips as she did so.

Shelly allowed her her fun for a few moments, watching her carefully as she familiarized herself with the flesh of breasts.

Growing inpatient, she grabbed Maria by her slender wrists and pinned her arms above her head, catching the brunette obviously off guard as she gasped. She trailed her fingernails down Maria's outstretched arms, down her sides, down her thighs, leaving tiny red welts in supple skin.

Maria writhed, a desperate whimper leaving parted lips as Shelly's fingers got closer and closer to where she wanted… needed, them to be. She was ready, so ready, so much so that the moment Shelly's fingertips came into contact with her panty clad center, she arched into the touch, her hips rising right off of the mattress.

Shelly pressed her fingertips against the lacy material of Maria's boy shorts, smirking as Maria's thighs and hips twitched, her slender body reacting to her touch. Maria was clearly aroused, her wetness seeping through the baby blue fabric beneath Shelly's fingers. She pressed harder against the garment, her fingers soon tracing circles over the concealed slick flesh.

Maria moaned, her fingers tangling in satin sheets as Shelly teased her. Her eyes fluttered shut, pained exhalations of breath leaving her as Shelly's fingers continued caressing her, her lips soon finding her neck again as she nipped at her flesh. Maria wanted Shelly to take her underwear off, there was no doubt about it, but right now she was so worked up, so close to the edge that if Shelly stopped, even to remove the garment, she was sure she'd explode.

"Oh. My. God" Maria breathed out, Shelly's fingers moving more insistently against her. She was so close, wavering on the edge of bliss and as teeth sunk into the flesh of her neck, her body stilled, a strangled moan rising from her throat to her lips, as her body fell limp against the mattress. She breathed in deeply, burying her body closer into the mattress as waves of pleasure crashed through her ending in flood of juices between her thighs. She briefly registered that there was the soft press of lips against her abdomen and kisses slowly descending to her hips but it wasn't until she felt fingers hooking her already dampened underwear that she realized Shelly's intentions.

Her eyes shot open at the first swipe of Shelly's tongue against her womanhood. It took only a few insistent licks before she was all worked up again, her fingers tangling unconsciously in raven hair, keeping the vixen as close to her as possible.

Usually, fingers running through her hair would be warrant for Shelly to stop, after all, she was in control here and she had placed Maria's hands above her head, which was where she expected them to stay but, with that being said, she didn't want to stop. She was thoroughly enjoying the flavor of the brunette's sensitive flesh against her tongue, the way the brunette's thighs trembled against her fingertips, the way Maria would moan as her tongue brushed against her clit; it was even mildly… … … cute, the way Maria would suck her bottom lip between her teeth, biting gently resisting the urge to moan even louder than she was already doing.

Shelly rested her hand on Maria's thigh as she continued to pleasure her, the fingertips of her other hand soon finding their way back up Maria's body, momentarily teasing the flesh of the brunette's breasts before finally resting two fingers against the brunette's full lips. Getting the hint, Maria parted her lips, taking the digits into her warm mouth, sucking gently, releasing the digits only when Shelly silently dictated she do so.

Shelly teased Maria's opening with the wet digits, gathering even more wetness on her fingertips. Finally growing tired of teasing the younger woman, she slipped the two digits inside her, knuckle deep, before pulling out, curling and thrusting them inside her again, deeper, harder this time before repeating the process, creating a rhythm that Maria matched with her rocking hips.

Maria was close, very close and as Shelly closed her lips around her clit, sucking hard, she cried out, her second orgasm of the night rocking through her. She crashed limply against the mattress, her convulsions drawing Shelly's slender fingers further into her and she began to thrust progressively slower, allowing Maria to ride out her orgasm, before pulling out of her completely, her tongue trailing down to where her fingers previously were, the sensation causing the brunette's spent body to twitch.

Crawling predatorily back up the brunette's body, she wiped the corners of her smirking lips suggestively before kissing Maria soundly. Maria was exhausted, she knew that, hell, it was obvious, but she wasn't done with her quite yet.

"Stay right there…" She whispered huskily into the brunette's ear before getting off of the bed. Maria nodded. It wasn't like she could move anyway, and she really wasn't sure she wanted to move.

Her gaze followed the vixen as she crossed the room, dropping the rest of her clothes along the way. She watched closely as she retrieved a black tote bag, bringing it over to the bed as she scuffled through it. She watched curiously as Shelly grinned, obviously finding the thing she was looking for.

Maria's eyes widened, her jaw dropping minutely as Shelly pulled the object out of the bag.

Shelly chucked at the brunette's expression.

"Don't worry... I won't hurt you…" She reassured her. "A lot…" She added menacingly. By no means was she planning on really hurting the brunette but she also wasn't planning on treating her like some delicate flower she was sure the brunette's past lovers had treated her as.

Fastening the black strap-on to her hips, she moved back over to the bed, her lips attaching to the brunette's once again. Lying back against the mattress, she leaned back, allowing Maria explore.

Maria was hesitant, not exactly sure what to do as she stared at the body before her curiously for a moment, before leaning in and capturing the vixen's lips in a passionate kiss. She let her hands wander, trailing fingertips over expanses of smooth skins, smiling into the kiss when she felt Shelly's body react to her touch.

Breaking the kiss, Maria laced kisses to the ECW vixen's neck, her tongue darting out every so often to taste the salty sweet flesh beneath her lips. Trailing her hands up a taunt abdomen, she finally cupped Shelly's breasts in her palms, squeezing the handfuls gently. She could feel the older woman's nipples hardening against her touch and a pang of arousal shot through her as she continued playing with the flesh. Curiosity getting the best of her, she lowered her kisses, tracing her tongue over the vixen's collarbone, across her cleavage, between the valley of her breasts, before finally taking an already erected nipple between her lips and sucking.

Shelly moaned contently, her eyes fluttering shut as Maria switched between nipples, her movements becoming more purposeful by the second.

Maria continued her path down Shelly's body, her fingertips creating a path down the vixen's abdomen, a path which her lips soon followed. Running her fingertips momentarily over Shelly's thigh, she gripped the black plastic appendage, running her fingertips across it for a moment, her green eyes locking with Shelly's deep brown ones as she lowered her head, taking the tip of the plastic between her lips. At least this was something she knew how to do.

Shelly ran her fingers through soft brunette hair, watching as the brunette's lips caressed the plastic of her favorite toy. At this point, she was really, really glad she wasn't a guy because she was sure she'd have melted the moment the brunette looked up at her with those bright green eyes.

As the plastic popped soundly out of the brunette's mouth, Shelly signaled for Maria to lie down, which she did without any hesitation. She quickly advanced on the Raw diva, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss, her hands working over all the flesh she could reach. Trailing her fingers between the interviewer's thighs, she poised her fingers at her opening before thrusting into her, licking her lips when she realized that Maria was even wetter than she was earlier. She worked the finger inside of her, curling before pulling out and then thrusting in again before slipping a second finger in and thrusting faster, harder, deeper, feeling the brunette's inner walls stretch to receive the intrusion.

Maria gasped as Shelly slipped a third finger into her, the sensation almost to the point of pain but she was so wet it didn't cross that line. Shelly worked her up for a bit longer, finally pulling her fingers out when she felt that Maria was nearing orgasm and before Maria could even anticipate it, she felt hard plastic pressing into her, a rush of air leaving her lungs as the appendage sunk deep into her.

She closed her eyes, her fingernails digging into Shelly's back as she began thrusting into her, hard and fast and anything by gentle but nothing but pleasurable. Her hips rose meeting the vixen thrust for thrust, her legs wrapping around Shelly's waist, pulling her closer.

She could feel herself teetering on the edge of bliss for the third time that night as Shelly held onto her hips, thrusting into her with a force Maria could have only imagine coming from such a small woman. One forceful thrust later, Maria felt her body stilling, as she fell back against the mattress, a moan so loud leaving her lips that she was sure it'd be a miracle if they were the only ones who heard it.

She could feel Shelly's lips against hers again as the vixen pulled out of her, drawing a last convulsion from her spent body. She was exhausted, absolutely beat, so when Shelly finally laid down next to her, she snuggled in to the warm body, her head resting against the ECW diva's chest.

Shelly looked at the brunette for a moment. This was usually the part where she'd go for a walk and by the time she got back, expect the person to be long gone because she wasn't a relationship kind of person and an invitation to stay overnight was a relationship in her book but as she looked down at the brunette, she had to admit, she did look kinda… … cute resting against her as she was doing.

Wrapping her arm around the brunette, Shelly sighed. Just one time wouldn't kill her, right?

The end. Yeah, so… review please :-D


End file.
